


Unexpected Miracles

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Community: comment_fic, Daryl In Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finally gets a miracle for once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> This was written as a prompt fill for this prompt: The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, "Miracles happen in the most unexpected places."

Daryl wasn't one to say he believed in miracles. He usually thought they were crazy or nonsense. Though some would say a miracle probably had never happened to him before the world went to shit and maybe he was right.

Hell not many miracles had happened after either. Yeah, he had found a family but he also kept losing little pieces of it as time went on in this new world.

He had even found love with Beth and he had thought for sure he lost her, had seen the bullet go through her head and her body collapse onto the cold floor of a hospital back in Georgia.

Yet somehow here was the blonde Greene sister standing in front of him in the middle of the woods in Virginia, her hand resting on a protruding belly, a belly that Daryl knew had to be carrying his child because there had been that night after they had gotten drunk and burnt the shack down, before they had found the funeral home that they had given in to lust or some would probably say they had just been careless.

"Beth?" he asked a bit softly almost afraid he is dreaming.

The blonde just nods her head as she gives him a faint smile.

"Course it's me Dixon," Beth finally answered with words and it's then that Daryl knows he isn't dreaming cause even his dream versions of Beth never call him that and it's also then too that Daryl knows he has experienced a miracle.

There will be time for questions later though, when they get back to Alexandria and that is why he wills himself to move the short distance and pull the woman into a hug. Relishing the fact that she isn't dead and somehow she found her way back to him.


End file.
